Sangue Misturado
by Kid Blink's Dreamer
Summary: In a world of death, poverty, and crime, one group runs the whole show... The Sangue Misturado. [1ST CHAPPIE UP!]


_So, this is the newest story of my huge collection of- THREE! -dances- Anyway, all I have is the first chapter right now, so don't expect the next one too soon... maybe. READ AND REVIEW!_

A lithe figure slides from the shadows, moving with a feline grace. The form glides down the alley, not making even a whisper of a sound, then pauses at the mouth, glancing cautiously around the edge of the building. Seeing that the coast was clear, the solid shadow motions back toward the darkened corner from where it had just emerged.

Slowly, a trickle of darkness creeps forward toward the first, obviously the leader in the pack of 12. The cluster of shadows darts around the corner and down the avenue, careful to hug the walls and avoid the street lamps' orbs of light. The leading shadow halts for a moment, then motions with its head, and the rest of the group ducks into an alley. It leans casually against the brick wall of an apartment building, sliding a cigarette out of its pocket and gripping it in its mouth.

The faint hum of a car motor fades into hearing range; then, suddenly, an old, beat-up corvette the color of faded chrome bumps into view. One of the headlights catches the lead shadow briefly, revealing a lanky boy in his mid teens, with longish tawny hair and steel blue eyes, his torn dark-blue jeans and battered black tee-shirt further showing his shadowed poverty.

Jerking to a stop, the tinted widow of the car near the boy opens, revealing a leather interior.

"Boy, ain't you 'possed ta be home?" A man's deep, slurred voice resounds from inside.

"Ma wanted me out. Said she was goin' stir crazy." The boy replies, his voice thin as if not used often.

"Well, you better get that Rico arse of yers home 'fore dawn, ya heah me, Dan?" The boy- 'Daniel'- nods once and the cars pulls away. Dan pauses for a moment, the worn cigarette still dangling from his thin lips, then pockets it and whistles quietly. He shifts into the circle of light under the nearest light post. Slowly, the other 11 step forward, wincing slightly at the glassy light.

"That your pa, Snitch?" Another boy- shaggy, ginger colored hair, moss green eyes, and dark clothes similar to Snitch and the others- inquires in a soft, icy voice. Snitch nods briskly.

"Yeah, Skitts. He's a drunk jerk, so dun worry about it." Skittery nods briefly, letting the subject drop and leaning against the light pole beside Snitch. "So, getting to business- what, Slash?" A girl- silvery white hair to her chin, licorice black eyes and a scar running from her temple to part way down her left cheek- shifts uncomfortably, leaning slightly closer to the boy next to her- wavy, chocolate brown hair and doe brown eyes hidden behind copper-rimmed glasses.

"Well, with your pa on the loose, should we be out in the open and in the _light_?" She spits out the last word like poison, her already dark eyes darkening further in mild anger. Snitch's eyes burn into hers coldly till she steps down, averting her gaze.

"I see your logic, Slasher, but my pa was on his way home from one of the bars, so he'll crash the second he's in the garage. As I was saying, we got another job to tend to, down on Berkley tomorrow. The nice lil jewelry store, you know?" The others nod silently. "It's a double, so we all gottah be there. Specs, Dutchy, Race, Nightingale, Slasher, Ruby- you'll handle the jewels. Me, Skitts, Spot, Dare, Dice, Flame- we'll handle guards n the like. Wish- wait, where's Wish?" The others shrug, but a girl with similar features to him except for her turquoise eyes steps forward, a small smirk playing across her face.

"Daniel, brother dearest, were you _not_ paying attention when Ella said that she had Rob to take care of, that he was sick?" Snitch glowers at his sister.

"Shut _up_, Dare." She sulks, eyes lowering in mock hurt.

"Daniel, _how_ many times do I have to _tell_ you not to call use those _silly_ nicknames and call me _Violet_?" Snitch's glare just deepens, taking his hand back in warning. Although she continues to look amused, she steps back, leaning against a shortish boy with dark blonde hair and ice gray-blue eyes, who is wearing a smug smirk.

"You think something's funny, Spotty?" A girl with golden brown hair and pale brown eyes taunts Spot, receiving an appreciative look from Snitch and a glare from the mentioned boy.

"Watch your _tongue_, Night." Spot shoots back. Night's eyes flash dark lavender briefly, and a slight gust of wind whips around them.

"Careful who you tell that to, _Riley_." She hisses, her body tensed and her eyes narrowed. Snitch places a hand on her back in a calming gesture, and she relaxes slightly, the wind dying to a quiet breeze. "_Sorry_." She mutters, relaxing completely as Snitch rubs her shoulders gently.

"Thanks for the show, both of you, but we don't wanna attract attention to us right now." Night shoots him an amused look over her shoulder, and the breeze shifts, dancing around them both and brushing its warm fingers through his hair. He rolls his eyes, a small smile flashing briefly across his face, before it hardens and he drops his hands from her shoulders, glancing around at the others as the breeze dies completely.

"All right, Race-" An Italian boy with slicked jet-black hair and mahogany brown eyes steps forward. "Go see if you can get Wish, and send her to Jefatura." Race nods, stepping away out of the light. A quiet burst of air resounds silently in the empty street, and he is gone.

"Ruby-" A girl with wine-red hair and cobalt eyes inclines her head slightly. "You, Slasher, and Nightingale watch the shop for any extra security." The three nod, and as they step away, a snow-white motor scooter appears on the road, which they get on and zip off.

"Dutchy-" A platinum blonde turns his midnight blue eyes away from the direction the scooter went, adjusting his silver rimmed glasses as he focuses on Snitch. "-first off, dun worry about your sister. Slasher can handle herself. Second, you and Specs are gonna keep in touch with the Magia girls, and if any extras show up, you'll go and help." The spectacled boys nod, Dutchy ducking out quickly.

A sudden flash of light illuminated the street, and a large, all white eagle's dark blue eyes peer over at Specs, who climbs on its back. Both fade out of sight.

"Everyone else can go home." Skittery, Spot, and Dare walk off together, sniggering as the other two girls stay behind. The one with bright, fire-red hair and emerald green eyes lays her hand on Snitch's arm, a sugary sweet smile spread across her face.

"Snitchy, kin yae walk me home? Tisn't safe for a wee lass like meself tae walk alone in the dark." She coos, her soft Irish brogue meant to enchant just causing Snitch to roll his eyes slightly.

"Flame, why didn't you just walk with the other three?" The other girl- straw blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes- cackles, wrapping herself around one of his arms.

"Why d'ya think, Snitchy?" She cackles again. A flash of lightening cracks in front of the three, and the girls shriek. A pair of glowing turquoise eyes blink open in the dark, then narrow at the sight of Snitch being clutched by Flame and the blonde.

"_Flame_, _Dice_, get your hands _off_ of _Snitch_." The figure growls, and another lightening bolt cracks a mere foot from the first, Snitch grins, shaking the girls off and stepping out of the light toward the figure. He wraps an arm around her waist, gazing down into her now- pale brown eyes.

"Beam me up, Aurora." He whispers, and she giggles, sliding an arm around his back and closing her eyes, concentrating.

"Léim Rico árasán teagmháil." She murmurs the spell, wrapping her fingers around her opal pendent. With another flash of lightening, they're gone, leaving a bewildered Flame and Dice on the empty street. A little further up, Skittery, Spot, and Dare burst out laughing.

_ So, hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!_


End file.
